¡Piedra, papel o tijeras!
by CheshireBear
Summary: Sasuke siempre gana a Naruto jugando a Piedra, papel o tijeras. Eso no le importaría al jinchuuriki si no fuese porque con ese infantil juego deciden otra cosa mucho más para adultos... Pero ¿realmente le importa perder siempre? / Oneshot. / Lime.


**Hola~!**

Pues... Traigo un **SasuNaru**... Así en medio de la confusión que tengo de 543632 fanfic largos empezados... ;w;)

Entendedme. Cuando la inspiración llega, poco puedes hacer. Lo mismo que cuando se va~ ;n;

**Pareja:** _Sasuke y Naruto_ ;/;** LOS AMO.** _SasuNaru powáh~_ **/´w`)/**

**Advertencias:** Por raro que parezca en mí... No, **no es lemon**. Aunque si es pervertido, porque yo _born this way_ (?) Salen escenas de sexo pero no demasiado explícitas.

**Disclaimer:** **TODO ESTO SE LO DEBEMOS A KISHIMOTO SENSEI.** *_llora_* **UNA REVERENCIA, POR FAVOR.**

Y tras todas estas notas inútiles que suelo poner, _here we go_~ _**¡A leer!**_

**PD: **_Jan ken pon_ es _Piedra, papel o tijeras_ en japonés~

* * *

—_¡Jan ken pon!_

A un lado, una mano morena formaba una tijera con dos dedos; justo en frente había otra de aspecto más delicado y pálido que formaba un puño.

—_Qué idiota... Te he vuelto a ganar._ —Sólo en situaciones como aquellas se le podía ver una sonrisa sincera al frío y vengativo Sasuke Uchiha; sólo cuando él salía ganando, y sobretodo en aquello que disputaba en ese momento con Naruto Uzumaki.— _Ya sabes lo que hacer, Na-ru-to._

—_¡E-esto es trampa! ¡Es imposible que ganes siempre!_ —El último Uchiha ensanchó su prepotente sonrisa mientras miraba de reojo al rubio y apoyaba ambas manos en el suelo. Le divertía ver cómo intentaba descubrir su pequeño truco para ganarle a un juego tan simple como el _Piedra, papel o tijeras_. Tan sólo se trataba de tener un ojo de halcón y esperar unas milésimas de segundo a que el otro sacara su mano antes.— _Así se me quitan las ganas..._

—_¿Ah, así que tienes miedo?_

Naruto frunció el ceño y hundió la cabeza entre sus brazos, los cuales estaban cruzados sobre la mesa del pequeño comedor. Por un momento, el pelinegro se compadeció de él y quiso ponerle una mano sobre la cabeza, pasar los dedos entre aquel cabello de tacto tan agradable y tal vez luego convencerle para...

—_¿Eres idiota? ¿De qué voy a tener miedo? _—Mientras Sasuke fantaseaba con un Naruto pasivo, éste mismo le sorprendió con una arrogante voz seguida de una carcajada.— _Tampoco es tan grande como para tenerle miedo, Sasuke-kun~_ —Acabó el rubio arqueando las cejas y estirando la pierna por debajo de la mesa para darle una patada sin fuerza a su amigo.

—_Entonces ¿qué problema tienes?_

—_Bueno, pues... que alguna vez querría ser yo el que... ya sabes... _—Los labios de Naruto se ladearon y arrugaron ligeramente las marcas de bigotes de las mejillas del ninja. Sin pensarlo, se inclinó sobre la mesa y se acercó un poco más a aquellos pozos negros que le observaban con curiosidad y diversión.— _Quiero estar encima, Sasuke._

Se quedó así, muy inclinado sobre la mesa e intentando mirarle con cierta autoridad, aunque sabía que no lo estaba consiguiendo.

Los ojos negros de Sasuke brillaron por un momento y después empezó a reírse por lo bajo, como si se estuviese conteniendo. Negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar a Naruto.

—_Las reglas son las reglas._ —Sasuke se acercó un poco más y apoyó los codos en la mesa.— _¿No lo decidimos así?_

—_¡Pero si siempre ganas tú no tiene ninguna gracia, dattebayo! _—Explotó finalmente Naruto, dando un golpe en la mesa con las manos y mirando enfadado a su mejor amigo.

—_¡No dices lo mismo en la cama, Uzumaki!_ —Se burló el otro, riendo por el enfado infantil de Naruto al que ya estaba acostumbrado.

—_**¡ESTÚPIDO!**_

Con un rápido movimiento, Naruto se lanzó a por Sasuke, intentando pegarle un buen puñetazo en aquella cara que en realidad le parecía perfecta. Tal vez por eso quería pegarle.

El Uchiha, como buen ninja, supo defenderse de aquellos movimientos que en realidad no buscaban ser realmente ofensivos. Sólo volvía a ser Naruto enrabietado por no poder ser él el dominante en la cama. Siempre era así.

Finalmente acabaron los dos en el suelo, jadeando, mirando el techo. Casi al mismo tiempo, ladearon la cabeza y se encontraron con la mirada ajena.

—_Te odio, te odio..._ —Naruto se acercó con rapidez a Sasuke y se subió encima de sus caderas. El pelinegro sonrió y deslizó sus manos por la espalda del otro ninja, dejando atrás la camiseta y tocando directamente su piel. — _De verdad te odio, Sasuke..._

—_¿De verdad?_ —Preguntó con ironía el poseedor del Sharingan justo antes de sentir la presión de los labios ajenos contra los suyos.

Un cálido sabor inundó la boca de Sasuke mientras seguía sonriendo interiormente. Su pequeño truco respecto al _Piedra, papel o tijeras_ parecía que iba a funcionar más de lo esperado. Se sentía orgulloso de poder engañar de aquella manera a su inocente Naruto. Se sentía superior, el que manejaba la situación. Y eso le gustaba.

Aunque lo que éste no sabía era que su "_inocente_" Naruto ya sabía el truco que utilizaba para ganar siempre. Incluso sabía cómo eludir aquella simple trampa.

—_¡A-ah, cuidado!_ —Un pequeño quejido logró escapar de los labios del jinchuuriki acompañado de una mirada acusativa.

—_Pero si no es tan grande, Naruto..._ —Le contestó Sasuke, recordando las palabras que el rubio había dicho antes y sonriendo de lado, con sarcasmo.

—_Hm. No duele. No duele ni un poco._ —Naruto se cruzó de brazos y se removió un poco sobre la mesa. Sentía la presión de todo el cuerpo de Sasuke encima de él. ¿Aquel _teme_ no podía haber elegido un lugar mejor? Podría haberle llevado a la cama, pero no; ni siquiera podía contenerse un poco y lo había tirado contra la mesa, desnudándole allí mismo.

—_Mejor, así no tengo que preocuparme de un _dobe_ quejica._

Tras eso, Sasuke enterró el rostro en el cuello del rubio y le mordió con fuerza, buscando dejar marca. Naruto se retorció bajo el Uchiha, atrapándose el labio entre los dientes y tratando de controlar cualquier tipo de gemido. Pero... ¿por qué no darle un pequeño incentivo al prepotente Sasuke Uchiha?

Relamiéndose antes, Naruto dejó escapar un débil jadeo seguido de un gemido y ,entrelazando las piernas alrededor de las caderas del pelinegro, sonrío para si mismo.

Nunca admitiría que le gustaba comportarse así. Nunca admitiría que, en el fondo, le gustaba estar debajo de Sasuke Uchiha.

* * *

**Ñaw~**

Este one-shot ha salido de una gran ehh... "_encuesta_"(?) hecha a mi _nakamas_(?) de **Twitter** :3

Todo salió por unas imágenes _cutties_ de Sasuke y acabamos hablando de quién debía ser el seme, si Sasuke o Naru...

Como veis yo soy partidaria del **SasuNaru**, más que del **NaruSasu** 8D Pero me gustan los dos :3

Eso es todo~

**Hasta otra~~ ´w`)/**


End file.
